Libertas Vel Mors
by bkkk
Summary: Lors des évènements de la Chambre des Secrets, Harry échoue à empêcher la résurrection de Jedusor. La Grande-Bretagne se retrouve de nouveau plongée dans la guerre et Voldemort est décidé à éradiquer définitivement toute résistance à son pouvoir.
1. Prologue

**Prologue : La renaissance du mal**

Avec un grand fracas, le Basilic s'effondra sur le sol humide de la Chambre des Secrets. Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait gagné…Il avait tué le monstre laissé mille ans plus tôt par Salazar Serpentard. Pourtant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourquoi Tom Jedusor ne semblait que passablement contrarié ?

-Tu te demandes sans doute l'origine de mon sourire en coin, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu veux une réponse, suis mon regard et vois ce qu'il t'a coûté de t'opposer à moi.

Les yeux de Harry se dirigèrent lentement vers son bras droit. Là, se tenait, fiché dans sa chair, un long crochet blanc. Un crochet de Basilic. Puis soudainement, il tomba par terre. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put se relever. Ses muscles commençaient à se raidir. Déjà ses jambes étaient lourdes, très lourdes.

-Il doit te rester un peu plus de trois minutes à vivre. Tu dois déjà sentir les effets de la morsure.

Harry continua de revenir vers le centre de la salle, rampant à défaut de marcher. L'air était brûlant, et chaque respiration le torturait. Il laissa tomber l'épée de Gryffondor, trop lourde. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner.

-Je dois avouer que tu ne manques pas de courage. Mais cela ne suffira pas. Tant de personnes braves et téméraires sont venues m'affronter, et chacune est morte. Comme ton arrière-grand-père, ce pauvre fou, Charlus Potter.

Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas montrer ses émotions, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Harry. Ce monstre avait aussi tué d'autres membres de sa famille ? Une flamme s'alluma dans ses yeux, une flamme qui fit tressaillir le mage noir, mais aussi. Il lui ressemblait…tellement. Il était extrêmement dommage que le destin les avaient fait ennemis. Ensemble, ils auraient été tellement puissants, presque invincibles… Mais Jedusor balaya ces pensées, la prophétie indiquait bien que le fils de James serait le seul à pouvoir le vaincre, et il pouvait en finir dès aujourd'hui.

Harry continua et s'agenouilla devant le corps pâle et glacé de Ginny, tout en tentant désespérément de lui prendre le journal serré contre sa poitrine. Mais ses membres devenaient glacés, la mince couverture glissait entre ses doigts malhabiles. Tom amusé par ce spectacle pitoyable s'en moqua :

-C'est drôle… les dégâts que peut faire un petit journal idiot, en particulier quand il tombe entre les mains d'une petite idiote !

Pour toute réponse, Harry saisit le crochet du Basilic et le souleva bien au-dessus du journal.

-Que fais-tu ? Arrête !

Mais les forces du Survivant l'avaient abandonné. Il aurait pu en finir, détruire cet affreux souvenir… L'avenir du monde magique était entre ses mains. Mais au lieu de ça, il fut saisi par une convulsion subite et s'étala de tout son long piteusement. Jedusor ricana. C'était donc ça le gamin qui l'avait vaincu onze ans plus tôt ?

-C'est fini, Potter. La petite Ginny est _morte_ et je suis, moi, vivant. Tu m'as contrarié un certain nombre de fois, je l'admets, entre autre grâce à ta sale Sang-de-Bourbe de mère –Harry tenta de se relever, mais la douleur fut plus forte que lui- mais aujourd'hui, tu as échoué. Lord Voldemort, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, est de retour, et plus personne ne s'opposera à son pouvoir.

Le venin s'infiltrait dans ses veines, paralysant son système nerveux. Harry ne pouvait déjà plus bouger et difficilement respirer, mais il eut la force de crier :

-Je vous ai déjà dit qu'Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Si ce n'est pas moi qui vous vaincrai, ce sera lui !

-Vraiment ? J'en meure d'impatience. En attendant, j'ai une petite chose à régler.

Harry crut que le temps s'était brusquement et subitement arrêté. La baguette fendit lentement l'air, et comme dans un rêve, les lèvres du meurtrier de ses parents commencèrent à prononcer la terrible formule :

-_Avada…_

-Bonsoir, Tom.

Harry retint un mouvement de surprise. Il avait vu la _crainte _sur le visage de Voldemort, la crainte d'être confronté à quelqu'un qui pouvait le vaincre. Mais c'est avec une arrogance et un dédain manifestes que ce dernier se retourna et répondit à son Némesis, l'éternel directeur de Poudlard :

-Que fais-tu ici, vieillard ?

-Honorer la totale abnégation qu'Harry a manifestée envers moi. Fumseck m'a informé que mon support serait appréciable ici.

-Maudit oiseau ! Mais malheureusement pour toi, cela n'aura pas la moindre conséquence. Juste sous ton nez crochu, mon simple souvenir enfermé dans ce journal a soumis à ma volonté la stupide Weasley et a drainé sa force vitale. Le processus est presque achevé.

Dumbledore pâlit légèrement, comme si une idée terrible lui était venue à l'esprit. Il savait que Voldemort avait repoussé plus que quiconque les limites de la magie et s'était engagé sur une voie qui en aurait terrifié plus d'un sorcier obsédé par la domination du monde. Mais il n'avait quand même pas fait _ça_, c'était trop. Et pourtant tous les signes confirmaient ses prévisions les plus sinistres.

-Je vois que ta folie t'a mené loin, Tom. Tu refuses d'accepter la mort en tant que telle. Tu en as peur. Il y a pourtant des choses bien plus sinistres.

-Epargne-moi tes balivernes, vieux fou. Tous ces discours ne servent de rien, car tu vas mourir, comme le petit Potter que tu as lâchement envoyé à l'abattoir. Le pauvre, ses parents seraient si fiers de lui. Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, il va aller les rejoindre. _Avada Kedavra _!

Mais Dumbledore était prêt, et lança immédiatement un sortilège d'expulsion pour sortir Harry de la trajectoire du rayon vert.

-Affronte-moi, plutôt que de t'attaquer à un élève de douze ans. Tu me traites de lâche, mais qu'es-tu donc alors ?

D'un geste rapide de sa baguette, le directeur créa un bouclier de pierres, qui s'en alla protéger Harry, tout en intimant l'ordre à Fumseck d'aller soigner ses blessures. Il se retourna ensuite contre Jedusor, décidé à le vaincre une fois pour toutes. Mais ce dernier avait pris les devants.

-_Rumperis_ !

-_Protego Maleficiam_ !

Le sortilège briseur d'os s'écrasa sur le bouclier conjuré en toute hâte. Dumbledore lança ensuite simultanément des maléfices de conjonctivité et stupéfixition, que Voldemort bloqua en faisant apparaître une nuée de serpents. Il envoya ensuite un jet de lumière écarlate, tout en créant une stèle de pierre mobile. Dumbledore ralentit le rayon par un sort d'entrave, mais reçut soudainement en plein visage la stèle, ce qui l'empêcha de parer le Doloris que Jedusor avait lançé.

-Alors, professeur, que fait-on, maintenant ? Est-ce que je vais te tuer tout de suite ? Est-ce que je vais jouer un peu ?

Malgré la douleur qui ravageait son vieux corps épuisé, Dumbledore se releva et cria de toutes ses forces :

-_Perficio_ !

La force du maléfice projeta Voldemort de l'autre côté de la salle, stoppant par la même occasion la souffrance. Avant que Dumbledore n'ai eu le temps de profiter de la situation, Tom avait transplané. Bien qu'interloqué, il se souvint que la Chambre n'était pas soumise aux mêmes protections que le reste de Poudlard. Le professeur revint là où il avait laissé Harry, découvrant avec horreur qu'il se roulait par terre, la main sur sa cicatrice.


	2. Imperium in Imperio

**Chapitre 1 : Imperium in Imperio**

Le 29 Décembre 1993, l'Ordre du Phénix se réunissait en urgence au château de Kirby Muxloe suite à l'assassinat de Cornelius Fudge.

La nouvelle avait porté un terrible coup aux défenseurs de la justice et de la liberté. Cette fois, Voldemort ne s'était pas attaquée à des petits fonctionnaires, comme Mafalda Hopkirk, ni à des Moldus parents de sorciers, comme les Brocklehurst. Non, il avait frappé le plus haut membre du gouvernement, le Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Des sources anonymes indiquaient que Fudge aurait été atrocement torturé pour qu'il livre tous ses secrets. Bien que le nouveau Ministre et ancien commandant-en-second des Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour, ait affirmé "que la situation était parfaitement en main " et "qu'aucune information d'importance capitale n'avait été obtenue par les Mangemorts", cela n'empêchait pas les gens de colporter des rumeurs, comme quoi Vous-Savez-Qui serait en route pour libérer ses partisans emprisonnés. On racontait même que le terrible criminel Sirius Black, récemment évadé d'Azkaban, mettait au point une arme terrible qui changerait la donne de l'affrontement.

Mais l'Ordre ne s'arrêtait pas aux simples racontars, même s'ils étaient parfois utiles. Pour préparer ses missions, des faits concrets étaient nécessaires, car il n'était pas question de tout jeter en l'air sur un coup de dés. L'Ordre se voulait l'ultime rempart, l'état dans l'état, dont la tâche était de soutenir jusqu'au bout le Ministère, les Aurors et le Département des Mystères, voire de les supplanter si le besoin s'en ressentait. Malheureusement, la plupart de ses membres remplissaient également des fonctions officielles dans le cadre de la guerre, qui empêchaient un engagement à plein temps.

Assis à sa position favorite, la droite, Albus Dumbledore, le vénéré et respectable directeur de Poudlard, ne cessait de raviver la flamme de l'espoir. Dans son discours de la veille, il avait appelé les sorciers ''à s'unir et à ne pas céder à la crainte''. Il rappelait que dans l'adversité, les liens sont plus forts que jamais, et que des sentiments purs comme l'amour, ou l'amitié, permettaient de résister dans des ères sombres comme celle d'aujourd'hui. Il concluait enfin sur l'obligation de chacun à choisir son camp, espérant que la plupart préférerait ''le juste plutôt que le facile''. Albus était assez agacé par les fréquentes interviews et discours qu'il devait donner, mais il considérait que c'était pour le plus grand bien. Le plus grand bien... Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Pendant sa jeunesse, il avait commis des erreurs, comme tout le monde bien sûr. Il avait passé sa vie entière à se repentir de quelques étourderies, et par conséquent il considérait de son devoir de guider le monde de la sorcellerie durant ces temps troubles. Evidemment, le coma dans lequel était plongé Harry depuis mai ne pouvait qu'aggraver la situation...Et si la prophétie était vrai? Et si Harry était destiné à vaincre Lord Voldemort? Il fallait trouver un moyen pour le réveiller. Mais s'il ne se réveillait pas ? Dumbledore refusait de croire que les ténèbres avaient déjà remporté la victoire. "Tant qu'un homme aura la volonté et la détermination de s'opposer à Voldemort, rien n'est perdu." Oui. Il avait choisi les bons mots pour achever son allocution.

Juste à côté de lui, se trouvait l'un des plus grands sorciers de leur temps, Alastor Maugrey. Le vieil Auror bourru était un pilier de la résistance. Il avait survécu à d'innombrables batailles, enduré des tortures et des blesssures terribles. Et pourtant il était toujours fidèle au poste, car il était le meilleur. Oh, bien sûr, il avait laissé derrière lui un oeil, une jambe, son nez et peut-être d'autres choses bientôt. Le temps l'avait rendu paranoïaque : il préparait lui-même sa nourriture et il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne rengaine à quelqu'un "Vigilance constante!". Mais peut-être qu'après tout, il n'avait pas tort. La confiance était très difficille à acquérir. Les espions et les assassinats dans des recoins sombres de ruelles étaient légions. D'ailleurs, Maugrey persistait à croire que le soit-disant grand espion de l'Ordre -Severus Rogue- n'était pas net. Il avait l'impression que le maître des potions lui-même était incapable de cerner avec précision sa véritable allégeance. Bien sûr, ce n'étaient que des suppositions ; et si Rogue avait réellement voulu les trahir, la moitié des sorciers assis autour de cette table, et en particulier lui, seraient déjà morts ou prisonniers dans la sinistre île de Wight, le laboratoire où les plus sordides expériences de magie noire avaient lieu. Lorsqu'on parlait d'une mission suicide, on disait qu'elle équivalait à "un billet simple pour Wight". Enfin, se dit Maugrey, mieux vaut ne pas râbacher ce genre de choses. Il devait plutôt se concentrer sur la grande mission que lui avait confiée Dumbledore : trouver des objets célèbres ayant été ensorcelés par Voldemort afin d'augmenter de façon considérable son pouvoir. Ensemble, ils avaient déjà récupéré la bague des Gaunt. Brr ! Rien que d'y penser lui donnait la chair de poule. Il se souvenait des protections ingénieuses ; et aussi du désir qu'avait imniscé en son coeur l'anneau... Même Albus avait failli y succomber. Mais heureusement, il avait déjà dû faire face à ce genre d'artefacts, et il veillait au grain. Il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'enfermer immédiatement la bague dans le coffre qu'ils avaient apporté, juste à temps pour repousser une horde d'Inferi réveillés par leurs actions. En tout cas, Voldemort était vraiment ingénieux. Il était impatient de découvrir les autres accueils qu'il leur avait préparé...

Remus Lupin avait du mal à accepter le bonheur et la compassion qu'on lui offrait. La mort de James, Lily et Peter, la trahison de Sirius -non, pas Sirius, _Black_ -, tout ça l'avait brisé et usé à un point inimaginable. Après le funeste Halloween 1981 et la disparition de tous ceux qui étaient chers à ses yeux, il avait perdu tout goût pour la vie et un moment, le suicide lui avait paru être la meilleure solution. Mais heureusement, Dumbledore s'était porté à son secours. Dumbledore avait toujours été là pour l'aider. C'était lui qui l'avait inscrit à Poudlard, alors qu'il avait été mordu par Greyback. C'était encore lui qui, lorsqu'il devait lutter à chaque instant de sa vie contre les préjugés, lui avait tendu la main, l'avait soutenu, protégé, et cette année offert un travail et un logement. Lupin lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Voilà pourquoi une nouvelle fois, il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix pour lutter contre le mal, plutôt que de s'unir à ses congénères maltraités et méprisés.

Severus Rogue, le détesté et détestable professeur de potions à Poudlard, n'aurait pas pu, même s'il l'avait voulu, masquer son mépris envers ses stupides collègues de l'Ordre. Tous ces idiots le regardaient suspicieusement, doutant de sa sincérité, se questionnant les uns les autres sur le danger encouru en faisant assister un Mangemort reconnu aux réunions de l'organisation secrète luttant contre Voldemort. "Tout ce que nous dirons, il le rapportera à son véritable maître" semblaient-ils dire. Ne savaient-ils combien il avait souffert en passant du côté du mal ? Ne savaient-ils pas ce qu'il avait perdu, quelles avaient été les conséquences de sa bêtise et de son arrogance ? _Non_, se dit-il alors qu'il sentait les larmes monter. _Garde ton masque de chauve-souris monstrueuse et insensible._ Le prix de la rédemption.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Emmeline Vance venait d'arriver, en retard, puis alla prendre sa place. Dumbledore se redressa de toute sa hauteur avant de parler :

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, la réunion peut débuter. Vous êtes évidemment au courant de la regrettable mort du Ministre Fudge et de son remplacement par Scrimgeour. Alastor, puisque vous dirigez les Aurors, pouvez-vous nous en parler un peu ?

- Rufus ? C'est un bon gars, courageux et efficace. On devient pas vice-commandant de l'élite des sorciers si y a pas un minimum dans le crâne ! Bon, il lui manque deux trois trucs, ses réflexes sont trop lents, il ne met pas assez de puissance dans ses sorts, et je le trouve un peu trop crédule avec ses collègues.

Jordan Tristen, son coéquipier, pouffa légèrement avant de lui signaler :

- Oui, bien sûr, car toi tu es _tout sauf _crédule...

- La ferme Tristen ! Si je n'étais pas prudent, j'aurais déjà été tué une bonne dizaine de fois ! Dolohov, Avery, Yaxley, tu crois qu'ils m'auraient épargné si j'étais tombé dans leurs griffes ? Hein?

- Moi, en tout cas, je n'enferme pas Hammond Bud parce qu'il est incapable d'indiquer la couleur de la chaussette droite que je portais la veille. Je ne stupéfixe pas non plus Dawlish s'il me propose de goûter le sandwich qu'il a préparé.

Maugrey se leva d'un bond et cria :

- Sale petit gamin prétentieux ! Tu verras, un jour tu te feras avoir et tu payeras le prix de ta stupidité !

- Assez, assez, Alastor, intervint un Albus légèrement ennuyé.

Maugrey se rassit, non sans jeter à regard furieux à son élève et marmonner entre ses dents quelques paroles inintelligibles.

- Quand je demandais votre avis, je ne parlais pas de ses capacités de combattant ; je me souciais plutôt à son aptitude à diriger le monde magique en ces temps de troubles.

La moitié de la salle le regarda bizarrement : "troubles" ne représentait que très médiocrement la réalité, c'était une guerre à mort qu'ils livraient. Mais après tout, le directeur de Poudlard était connu pour son caractère posé et réfléchi ; ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il emploie un euphémisme pareil.

- Eh bien, étant donné qu'il a passé sa vie à combattre des mages noirs, il n'est pas effrayé par l'action, il est capable de prendre des décisions, et il sera sûrement plus utile que Fudge.

- Merci. Le directeur lui gratifia un sourire, avant de se tourner vers Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Qu'en est-il de Mr Ollivander ?

- Comme vous me l'avez conseillé, j'ai installé une protection rapprochée autour de lui. Il y a toujours un Auror devant l'entrée de la boutique pour surveiller tout individu suspect, et je l'accompagne moi-même au cours de ses déplacements. Pour le moment, il n'y a rien à signaler, conclua le grand auror noir.

- Tant mieux. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre notre approvisionnement en baguettes magiques. Si jamais Mr Ollivander tombait entre les mains de l'ennemi, les conséquences seraient... terribles.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. Penser un instant que le savoir-faire millénaire de l'artisan puisse soutenir l'effort de guerre des Mangemorts... Aucun commentaire n'était nécessaire.

- N'y pensons plus. Ollivander est en sécurité, et nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que cette situation perdure.

Les yeux de Dumbledore balayèrent lentement la table jusqu'à se fixer sur ceux de Rogue. Leur dialogue silencieux dura pendant un moment, avant que le maître des potions n'incline légèrement la tête pour marquer son accord.

- Severus, comment a réagi votre maître à sa défaite au Ministère ?

Une semaine auparavant, Voldemort avait envoyé Bellatrix Lestrange et une vingtaine de ses partisans attaquer par surprise le siège du gouvernement, alors que le reste de ses forces faisait diversion sur le chemin de Traverse. Mais les Aurors sur place avaient pu tester leurs toutes nouvelles barrières de protection mises en place par Maugrey et Dumbledore : l'assaut avait été facilement repoussé, les agresseurs n'ayant même pas réussi à franchir la seconde zone de défense. Bellatrix, mortifiée, avait juré qu'elle reviendrait prendre sa revanche sur les "sangs inférieurs".

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pardonne facilement pas les échecs. répondit-il laconiquement.

Tous avaient évidemment compris la portée de cette phrase. Le bras droit de Voldemort avait dû endurer une torture longue et raffinée.

- Et ses plans ? Quels sont-ils ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne partage pas ses pensées avec ses subordonnés.

- Je vois. Alors...

- Néanmoins, le coupa-t-il de sa voix glaciale, il éclaire parfois de ses lumières -Maugrey eut un reniflement sceptique, mais Rogue l'ignora superbement- ses serviteurs les plus dévoués.

- Vous ? interrogea Albus.

- Moi, en effet.

- Qu'a t-il donc dit ? s'impatienta Tristen.

- Il m'a demandé de me renseigner à l'avenir sur l'emplacement des protections édifiées par l'Ordre et la méthode pour les désactiver, de manière discrète évidemment, pour ne pas compromettre ma position d'espion.

- Et vous allez le faire ? cracha Mondingus Fletcher, indigné.

Rogue lança un de ses regards glacés dont il avait le secret. Mondingus se ratatina sur sa chaise, espérant qu'il n'avait pas signé son arrêt de mort.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'un petit escroc comme vous peut comprendre aux subtilités de l'espionnage en temps de guerre. Pour répondre à votre question : oui, bien évidemment, je vais remplir ma mission. Dans la mesure de mon envie de révéler des secrets aussi primordiaux, ajouta t-il après un temps de réflexion.

- Bien. Severus, nous aurons une petite discussion quand nous reviendrons au château. Pour finir cette réunion, je vous demande d'être attentif à toute information. Je suis persuadé que Voldemort n'en restera pas là. Nous devons seulement trouver sa prochaine cible.

Dumbledore se leva et s'éclaircit la gorge. Voyant le signal venu, tous les autres membres firent de même et prononcèrent d'une voix forte :

- A la lumière ! Libertas Vel Mors !

Le directeur fronça les sourcils. Non, voyons, ce n'était pas possible, cela ne se pouvait pas. Et pourtant... Il en était sûr.

Soudainement, la tête du professeur McGonagall apparut dans la cheminée. Elle annonça, toute essoufflée :

- Albus, il s'est passé quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Harry Potter s'est réveillé !


End file.
